


The Way You Like It

by PoutyRafeVane1975



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed 4 Black Flag, Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Gen, I am a disgusting person, I'm a slut for Vane as a police officer, I'm a slut for Vane in general, NSFW, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Swearing, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyRafeVane1975/pseuds/PoutyRafeVane1975
Summary: Vane is a police officer and while on duty one evening, pulls over a young woman for speeding. He proceeds to give her a ticket, but he lets her off easily.





	The Way You Like It

It's Thursday evening and absolutely perfect weather for a drive. Before leaving my apartment, I grab my keys and lock the door. I wasn't sure what music I would be listening to on my drive. I knew that it would hit me when the moment was right. 

Before taking off, I hook up my phone to the auxiliary. "I'll ignore it for now," I mumble, since I still have no clue what I want to listen to. 

I've been living in Nevada for almost two years now and I'm loving every minute of it. It has been a long time dream of mine since I was a teenager to visit. But here I am, living in Nevada. 

It always captivated me, there was something about it. To this day, I still haven't figured out if it was the deserts or highways or the sights altogether. 

Down the road a ways, I thought of what song I want to listen to. Pulling over and coming to a complete stop, I pick up my phone and went to my music. 

"Where are you, where are you..." I mouthed, scrolling down the list. "Ah ha!" I got excited every time I heard Holding On To You by Twenty One Pilots. "Hell yeah."

I let myself settle in my seat and began driving. 

A speed limit sign was in view, fifty miles per hour. "Ain't nothing. I'll be fine." 

I had rolled the windows down and a good breeze was making its way through. The more the song went on, the more hyped I got. 

Without even thinking, I was singing along as if I had known the lyrics for my whole life. 

I'm on my favorite highway that I've come across in this beautiful state. It stretches for miles, as far as the eye can see. It had been a wonderful thing to see, no matter how many times I've previously seen it. It's even more spectacular when a thunder storm was about to roll in. The thunder heads make themselves high, proud, and pronounced. The lightning strikes, from sky to ground, are visible across the flat plains or peaked mountains. 

No matter what I was doing, I was always in my own little world. Listening to one of my favorite songs, with one of my favorite sights, only added more to it. Everything but the road and music is blocked out. 

"What was that?" I look in my rear-view mirror, suspicious that I saw some type of lights behind me. It had never really been a busy highway. Especially not when it was sundown. 

The sun is just tucking under the distant horizon. Every time I took in the view, it made my heart weak. This time as well.

Bringing my attention back to the flash of lights behind me, I took notice that it's a police cruiser. "Fuck," I curse under my breath. It's got to be me they're after, I'm the only one on the road. 

I pull over and shut off the music. The sky's becoming a darker shade of blue above me, while off towards the horizon it's fiery pink and orange, the orange almost a burning red. There's some hints of lavender, too. My God, it's perfect. 

I check my side mirror, with my hands on the wheel, to see if the officer had gotten out of their car yet. They have and are walking towards my car. I've never been pulled over before, so I'm nervous. While trying to get a better look, I caught a glimpse of what he looks like. And now I'm even more nervous.

His uniform is dark grey, almost a charcoal color. His trousers fit him too well, goddamn. I haven't even see his backside yet, but I know that he has a nice ass. His shirt isn't the typical long sleeve cop shirt, no- it's short sleeve and it shows off his muscular arms fantastically. The shirt clings to his chest perfectly. His appearance is rough and demanding looking. His shoulders are broad and his facial hair is nearly making my thighs tingle. I want to wrap my hand in his hair and pull. Though, none of that would happen. He's a police officer and I highly, highly doubt that he would have sex with someone he literally just pulled over.

Wait, why the hell am I getting stopped? He's so damn distracting that I hadn't even thought of why.

Just as I begin to wonder and compose myself, he's at my car door. I take a deep breath in, he's inches away from me. 

"Yes, officer?" My voice is meek and I'm afraid that I might, at some point, sound too eager. 

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" He looks down at me. I'm trying to process how someone's voice can go that deep and low, but it's arousing. I look up to him and our eyes meet. It feels like his light brown eyes are searing into my skull and it's one intense feeling. 

I notice, though, that when his eyes landed on me, he couldn't keep his eyes on mine. He quickly skimmed down to my breasts, where there's a bit of cleavage from my low shirt, and to my thighs in short-shorts. 

He licks his lips and makes eye contact with me again. 

"No, sir, I don't." That time my voice was in a seductive tone. He scoffed lightly, as if he's thinking he enjoyed me calling him "sir".

He looks above my car for a second and then back down to me. "I'll have you know that it's because you were speeding. You were going fifteen over the speed limit. It's fifty through here." 

"Shit," I speak softly, "I'm sorry, officer." I blink slowly and look back to him. He looks at me with a look of slight confusion.

"Is there any reason that your pupils would be dilated, such as drug use?"

I shake my head. "No, sir." He takes a step back and motions me out of the car. "Just in case, I still have to search you, at least."

"Understood." I said and I get out of my car. "Face the car, hands up on the roof." I do this. As my hands hit the roof of the short car, his voice was directly next to my ear. "Spread your legs." 

This, somehow, surprises me. "Wh-what?" I ask with a voice that gives away what I've been thinking and feeling. He laughs in response but repeats himself, softer and lower this time. "Spread your legs." I can practically hear his smile. I can feel his hot breath on my neck. 

I move my feet apart as he begins to pat me down. He starts at my shoulders and moves to my waist and hips, where he stops. "I don't think that I'll find anything on you- drugs, anyway." His hands continue their search down to my shorts. He pats my rear with some force. It makes me want to yelp, but I do my best to keep it within my throat. It makes me wonder what it's like to be bent over his knee. Unfortunately, though, when his hands reach around to my front and he pats the pockets of my shorts, which are extremely close to my crotch, a quiet whine comes out. 

"Are you alright?" It sounds like he wants to laugh, but he's mostly curious.

I need to play it off cool. "Definitely." My tone changed from shy, to screaming "I'm horny!" in seconds.

That is not how I meant. Damn me. 

His response is a little laugh as he backs away from me. I turn around, now facing him. "Did that bother you?" He moves a few inches closer to me. 

For some reason, I can't think of a proper way to answer him. 

"Probably not as much as it bothered you." I finally spoke. "Are you attempting to flirt with me?" He asks, ironically, in a flirtatious tone. 

"To be honest, the way you went about "patting me down" was more of feeling me up." 

He laughs, "You're not entirely wrong." 

"Did you find what you were looking for? I've got no drugs on me, not even in my car."

The sun was now set and the sky had settled down its burning colors that burst beyond the mountains. The officer takes note of the approaching darkness. He turns his attention back to me. "I think I did." Suddenly, he closes the short distance between us and places his lips harshly to mine. He quickly makes it into an open mouth kiss. His hands are desperately roaming my body. My hand is on the back of his head as I pull him closer while my other roams his chest. He feels how I imagined he would. 

He breaks the kiss. "I want to fuck you so goddamn well, beautiful. What's your name?" 

I laugh a bit at his request. "Elizabeth. Why does it matter?" 

"So I have a name to say when I'm balls deep inside of you in a few minutes." He resumes kissing me after smiling at the blushing, shocked expression I had. He pulls away again and brings his mouth to my ear, "Call me Charles Vane."

His gravelly voice has me soaking. He travels one hand to my shorts and expertly unbuttons and unzips them. I go to reach one of my hands down to grab at him, but his free hand takes a hold of my wrist and grips it tightly. "No," he says as he slips his other hand into my panties. He begins teasing my clit and doesn't hesitate to apply pressure.

Before I get a chance to moan, he slips his fingers through my wet lips. "I've got you soaked, don't I, Elizabeth?" He inserts a finger just as I went to answer him. 

"Charles!" He releases my wrist and I resume holding onto him, anywhere I can. He brings my neck to his mouth and he kisses under my ear down to my collar bone. He speaks softly against my skin, "How about we continue this in my car?" I nod to answer his question. 

He pulls his hand out of my shorts and takes me by the hand, leading me to his cruiser. He opens the back door for me and after I got in, he followed. It's more spacious that I thought it would be.

Not getting more than a few seconds to take in my new surrounding, he brings me over to him and kisses me. He gently pushes me onto the seat and hovers over me as he helps me out of my clothing. As fast as my clothing was gone, his was as well. 

I moan at the sight of his toned chest. His dick was standing proudly, and I want him inside of me. 

He gets closer to me and tells me, "If you want to stop, just say the word and we will." "I understand, Vane."

He lined himself up with my entrance. He's now pushing himself inside of me. He's so big, the size of him is making me moan already. He began to let out loud, drawn out moans at my tight walls around him. 

"Fucking hell," his eyes are fluttering and his breathing is slow and heavy. 

He was adjusting the both of us to the feeling of one another. He starts to establish a rhythm that is forceful and punishing. My nails are digging into his arms. I soon felt a hand begin to wraps its way in my long black hair. He brings his mouth to my breasts, kissing and biting, making me moan.

"Charles. Mmm, please- please pull my hair." It didn't take anymore than that for him to pull. It's a pull that marked me as his in the moment.

He let go for only a second so that I can compose myself and catch my breath. He pulls again, this time his tongue was working its way up my neck.

He gives a particularly even better placed thrust. "Vane!" I call out. His free hand is roaming up and down my body. He brings it up to one of my exposed breasts and teases the nipple, ending it with a tug. "Charles!" 

"That's what I like to hear." he grunted. "Why do you feel so damn good?"

"I've got no answer, Officer Vane." At that, he spoke, "Elizabeth..." breathlessly. His pace, now slower, feels like it's losing its rhythm. I'm assuming he's close. He starts to fuck me harder, though, telling me, "You're going to cum for me, aren't you?" 

"Oh God, yes!" My nails dig and scrape down him, and it makes him curse. "Fuck, Elizabeth!" He groans loudly and fucks me faster and harder, ensuring that he was going to make me cum.

I scream out in pleasure. "Charles! Please keep going," I pant, "Make me cum on your big dick, Officer Vane!" 

"I plan to," he says quietly and brings his lips to mine. This kiss was the most calm one, which seems odd coming from a man like him. He's rugged and forceful. He moans into the kiss and our tongues come together once again.

I want to moan, but I can't- my head is swimming from everything that is happening. There's a familiar knot in my stomach. I pull away from the kiss. "Charles, I'm about to cum. Keep going." My words are weak and quiet, but he is still able to understand me.

"That's my girl. Cum for me, Elizabeth. Squeeze my cock with that pretty pussy." 

With those words, I was cumming hard onto him, yelling his name and my eyes shut tight. "Charles! Oh m-my God, Charles! Off-icer Vane!!"

When I called him Officer Vane, he quickly pulled himself out. I'm still breathing deeply and trying to catch my breath, when I began to feel him spill himself onto my stomach. Some had spurt up to my chest. 

My name slips from him many times through his release. "Elizabeth," he moaned, "Ugh, Elizabeth." 

I think that maybe he's going to reach for some tissues to clean me with, but I'm wrong. He licks his cum off of me, every single bit of it, from my stomach to my chest. When he was finished, he swallows and puts his head between my legs. Maintaining eye contact with me, as I'm still shocked, he wraps his lips around my clit and sucks on it gently, as well as flicking it with his tongue. 

"Charles!" I yelled and he adds a finger. He sucks hard on my clit, but his finger is working on me gently. As soon as I went to speak, he stopped what he was doing and pulls away. "You bastard!" I smile, though, and he laughs. 

"Sorry, love." He continues. "But I was hoping that we could keep this a regular thing. Maybe a bit more?"

**Author's Note:**

> As written about in a previous fic, Elizabeth was a character. Elizabeth is an OC of mine that I will be using in stories from now on, modern day or in the past.


End file.
